Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for checking whether a table for use in a camera module inspecting apparatus is at tilt from an initially-set state.
Background Art
Generally, a portable terminal such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on provides not only the original functions of a terminal, but also the functions such as photographing, video capturing, and so on with a camera module generally equipped therein, and the performance of the camera module is continuously enhanced to provide high resolution and high definition photographing.
During fabrication process, such camera module undergoes an operability inspection such as focal point adjustment, resolution examination, and so on for determining possible defect.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a related apparatus for inspecting a camera module. For reference, FIG. 1 corresponds to FIG. 1 of KR Patent Publication No. 10-1073604, in which reference numerals remain unchanged for convenience of explanation.
The related apparatus for inspecting camera module performs a process that involves rotating a table 31 so that a camera module is placed in a corresponding test zone, and then photographing a chart unit 50 (or 60) with the camera module, and receiving the photographed data and analyzing a focal state. For example, a fixed focal adjustment is performed in the first test zone using a first chart 50, and an automatic focal driving inspection is performed in the second test zone using a second chart 60. For reference, FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary chart unit that can be used in such situation. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates a related general chart, and it corresponds to FIG. 16 of KR Patent Publication No. 10-0896803.
The position of the table is initially set particularly in consideration of positional relationship with the chart that is used for inspecting the focal point, resolution, and so on of the camera module placed on the table. The current technology requires that the apparatus for inspecting camera module be stopped about once a day to check whether the table is at the initially-set state or not.
However, this reduces yield as the apparatus for inspecting camera module has to be stopped about once a day to check it regardless of whether the table is at the initially-set position or not.